


Brave Men and Pity

by prettybirdy979



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Star Trek Into Darkness.</p><p>Pity is such a nasty word sometimes. But Bones pities him and that's why he's here. Missing scene, set somewhere before the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Men and Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Смелые люди и жалость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561187) by [Star_Trek_Reboot_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_Reboot_2017/pseuds/Star_Trek_Reboot_2017)



> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS.
> 
> When I first saw the movie I thought Khan was smiling when he was refrozen. I wondered when he had been told his crew survived-and by who. This ficlet was born of that idea.

Khan wakes up.

He’s surprised for a moment, but he makes sure not to let it show. He takes a careful breath and places himself. He’s restrained, very tightly and clearly in a med-bay- aboard the Enterprise perhaps? No, not quite-

“Your vitals changed a minute ago.” A gruff, accented voice states. “I know you’re awake.”

Khan opens his eyes and rolls his head to look at Doctor McCoy. “Doctor.”

The man in question just gives him a strong glare and goes back to securing the blood samples he’s obviously here for. There is, however, a touch of fear in his glare and Khan revels in it.

“You are a brave man, Doctor. Being alone with such a dangerous criminal. What would your captain think?”

Ah, that touched a nerve. McCoy has to take a very deep breath and his hands are shaking slightly. Captain Kirk must have been injured then. Fitting.

“He would think that I’m being over cautious, considering you’ve got enough muscle relaxant in ya to stop a herd of elephants.” At that, Khan clenches his hand just to prove he can.

McCoy gives the hand a look but otherwise doesn’t comment on it. “Really, just taking my chance to look at ya one last time. They’re putting you back, Khan. Freezing ya and throwing you back into space.” The look on his face as he spoke was quite vicious.

Ah. Kirk was dead then. Pity. Khan would have liked one last go at the pretty boy. Two minutes, and he could have broken Kirk.

“And is that what I am to be? A frozen monster, hidden in the dark of space, waiting for the day Star Fleet decides to use me again?”

McCoy ignores him.

Khan changes his mode of attack. “What would your captain have argued for, I wonder. Was it a quick death?”

McCoy moves fast, for a doctor. He’s in Khan’s face in a moment, hypospray in hand. “You deserve much worse than you’re getting and I hope to God someone someday gives it to ya.”

“You already did doctor.” Khan growls, putting his full strength against his restraints. “I will see you pay for it.”

McCoy stares him in his eyes for a moment then signs and steps away. “You remind me of Jim.” He says, almost to himself as he moves towards the door.

“Should I feel pleased by that comparison?” Khan sneers

McCoy pauses in the doorway. “Pleased that I can see bits of the best man I know in ya? Yes. It’s the only reason I’m here.”

“Spare me your pity doctor.”

McCoy turns, sighs, then moves to his work table and swaps the hypospray in his hand for another. A sedative. Khan tries to struggle but there’s very little room to get away as McCoy injects him.

He looks Khan in the eyes as the sedative flows into Khan’s blood. “Your crew is alive Khan. That’s my pity, take it as you will.”

He discards the hypospray, grabs the blood he came for and flees the room, leaving Khan to process his last words. There was no lie in McCoy’s face.

Khan feels the sedative take him under as a small smile spreads across his face.


End file.
